


Every Time We Touch

by revenblue



Series: It's Amazing What You Can Do With 100 Words [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: This is all because of a friend I had back in high school.And, while I have definitely improved my craft since I wrote this, I'm not ashamed of the fact that Ididwrite this.





	Every Time We Touch

"May I have this dance?"

The lady graciously accepted, despite the fact that the gentleman wore too much glitter makeup, and they twirled around the ballroom. Until the power cable was pulled out of the wall, leaving the lady without energy.

Edward Cullen sighed as he plugged the computer back in. That was the third time today.

He booted up the computer and opened Microsoft Excel again.

The program made small talk as they continued dancing around the room.

"We need to get you a wireless power source," Edward murmured.

"Then we can take this to the bedroom," Excel replied.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all because of a friend I had back in high school.
> 
> And, while I have definitely improved my craft since I wrote this, I'm not ashamed of the fact that I _did_ write this.


End file.
